


A Resolution

by jaybbird



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Other, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybbird/pseuds/jaybbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First chapter is Fluff second chapter is Smut. Pick your poison. Both are about resolving tension in a relationship when one comes out as genderqueer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discussion

Variety is the spice of life so they say, and being married for a hundred years deserves a little spice. The spice that came, however, threw a little wrench in JJ and Th4d3s’s marriage and the dynamic between the human and their robot. 

JJ had confessed to him, in a moment of extreme duress, that they were… a little more than they’d shared in vows. The scientist was quite the genderqueer, abandoning their strict Victorian skirts for bright blue trousers and snug binders. But despite the new title of husband, or on other days simply ‘spouse', they hadn’t dampened their sickeningly sweet interactions to the dismay of the student and friend that had taken lessons from the pair. 

The interactions were a little forced nowadays even though they meant every sweet word they teased each other with. Th4d3s tip toed cautiously around the subject and the new pronouns and JJ hardly had the backbone for the topic, concerns and fears bristling under their skin despite having a beau that quite literally was built for them. Overcompensating for the things they couldn’t say had them spouting niceties until it hung like a heady perfume. Suffocating.

They relaxed together after dinner in the parlour, JJ pouring over notes at their desk as their husband perused the shelves that held the numerous books that entertained him in their working hours. Orange eyes drifted to the speckling of frames along his sightline. It brought him to the mantle above the dark fireplace where his own face shone out at him beside the antiquated visage of the person he had his back to. A gentle clatter and he plucked it from between many a curio to get a closer look.

JJ had seemed so happy and content with him in days gone by, with shining long hair and fluffy lacy skirts that dropped over kitten heels. He made them laugh on that day, and done his best to be clever and watch their lips part and have them giggle until they snorted. Had they been hiding it that long? Had they been tormented and he’d never realized and let it go on under his roof and in his marriage-bed for so many decades? It broke his heart, quite honestly and the thought they had to fear him tore him up inside. He loved them with everything he had, every bolt and every panel, every grain of matter dancing in his core. 

Approaching them quietly, he ran a thumb over the glass that protected the image, caressing it. He held it out to them where he knew they’d notice and bright, if work-worn eyes looked at it, then turned to him. The pen was placed on the papers with a light thump, providing him their full attention.

"Were you sad?" He asked as they took it from him, "In this picture, were you sad? Were… Were you lonely?" 

JJ’s heart skipped a couple beats at the question. They hadn’t expected the subject to come so liberally and it took them by surprise. They fumbled over their answer a moment before finally responding.

"Not yet, no," he provided cautiously and Th4d3s didn’t respond, taking in the tense answer, "I didn’t really… I hadn’t quite figured that out yet until we came here. I’d suspected something off when I’d seen others doing it in the past, on the street or in photos, or the music halls. I had a little longing. It looked like… It felt like freedom, but not for me? Like I reasoned with myself, it was a passing fancy and I had more important things to do than folly about onstage in pants and flirt with all the girls." They smiled a little at the idea, like a happy memory they’d written for themselves of distracting daydreams.

"Do you regret any of it? Did you… waste your time, that you could’ve..." He trailed off, half wondering if he made any sense as a soft trickle of dread seeped in him.

"No, I mean…" They sighed, thinking, "I don’t... regret not trying it earlier, but I was so busy, and you made me so happy, I could hardly want for more. It wasn’t until I tried it that I had such a sinking feeling that I couldn’t go back after feeling how right it all was. I do regret not telling you earlier, that I sat in silence for so long and either tried to tamp it down or simply not tell you out of fear that you might not accept it.”

"When, when did you hurt? I couldn’t stand to know it was long, luv, it breaks me!" They hadn’t noticed that the orange matter was overflowing from his eyes, seeping past the oculars like tears that drizzled down his face forlornly and they gasped in empathetic surprise. 

"Th4d3s, no, it’s alright, it’ll be alright, we’ll be much better now!" Reaching up they tried to wipe his tears away, manipulating the matter to gather at their fingertips and add it to his power reservoirs again. His processors began whirring as his fans spun, overheating slightly with emotion. 

"I don’ like that I hurt you! I don’ like that you were afraid of me! That my wife- ah, ah, I’m sorry, I," Th4d3s spluttered out desperately as he cried and they did their best to gather his tears. 

"It’s okay, no, you’re trying, that’s so important, you’re trying so hard and this is all so very confusing for both of us! I don’t even know too much about it myself and you’re doing your best to learn and I love you!" He dragged him down to their level and kissed him lightly, peppering his warm metal face with little pecks as orange matter went everywhere. 

The robot sniffled bit and tried to calm down, bracing himself against their desk and pinning them between his arms as they ran fingers through his hair to soothe him. Whispers of love and promises were murmured into his neck as the couple stood innocently entangled in each other. 

"I don’t mind being your wife, Th4d3s, I just also wanna be seen as your husband. I want you to be proud of me still, I want you to be even prouder of me, if you could. While I have to try, very hard sometimes, to be seen as anything but what you’ve always known me as, you know me, or you’ll get to know this part of me. I just work really hard to be seen how I am and often it feels a little fruitless. I need you to enthuse me, to call me by what I’ve chosen and all the accessories that come with it cuz God knows some days no one else will." 

Th4d3s just nodded as he mimicked breathing slowly, processing the information as he rested his head on their shoulder. They needed him, they needed him to keep them going and to sprinkle in reminders that everything they are is everything that’s beautiful to him. When he finally lifted his head he cupped their jaw and kissed them softly against the desk. He couldn’t taste a great many things but they would always be the most vivid to him and whether by imagination or design he’d never know.

They returned his affection as well, and it was always with an unusual swell of pride for their craftsmanship, when his synthetic mouth stayed as pliable and warm as the day they first kissed over a hundred years ago. There was hardly a pause when they ran fingers through his hair, the long wires sparking at the ends with the sensation. 

"You’re my pretty boy, my most beautiful boy," Th4d3s said quietly to them when their mouths broke apart and their foreheads were rested against each other.

"It might have to be a competition, now," JJ complimented back and smiled as the orange matter from his spouse’s crying swirled around happily before retreating into his core. 

"I love you, JJ," he replied.

"I love you too, Th4d3s," they reveled in it, the way their new name settled in his mouth. Here was so much they loved about him it was overwhelming and they knew he felt the same. They could never have imagined why they’d thought otherwise.

Descending into kisses and giggles like honeymooners, JJ knew they’d never regret their past in skirts nor the pants they’d chosen to don because ever so simply, they were kept quite happily in either form.


	2. Let's Get Down To Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MUCH MORE HARDCORE THAN I INTENDED IM SORRY

The kissing against JJ’s desk had grown heated, mouths working together like they always had, hot and heavy. As a puff of steam left Th4d3s out of frustration it wafted over them in a cloud of sweet-smelling warmth. It intoxicated them and the robot abandoned their mouth, which was now as dark and sweet and as delectably tempting as a raspberry and just as eager to be devoured.

Kissing and nibbling along their jaw, he bit down on their neck to make them squirm, sucking and running his tongue along the dark bruises and bite marks blossoming there like flowers. Th4d3s thrived off these marks, he wasn’t a jealous man but he could feel the spring in his step when they’d report back the looks they got from the loving patterns he traced and soothed with his tongue. It was out of pride and awe when he’d whisper _you’re mine_ into the purpling flesh and it shot like electricity down JJ’s back because everyone would know it tomorrow, the proud claim staked in their skin.

The aching to continue down their shoulder sent him fumbling for their shirtfront, flicking the buttons out of the way with such speed and skill it was almost as if he were built for it. Reaching in as they shared a kiss again, he paused when his fingers ran along elastic binder. Splitting from them he looked at it in near-surprise. He’d quite forgotten about it and had remembered their skillful struggle with it each morning, brow furrowing as to how he should proceed beyond this extra step. It was no corset, that much was certain and JJ’s face grew flushed with slight embarrassment at the pause.

"Let me show you how to get this off," they offered and Th4d3s steamed up again as they shrugged out of the shirt. He watched them remove their glasses and put them aside before crossing their arms and peeling their way out of the ridiculous article. Once revealed he grew quite concerned over the bright red lines it left along their skin. He ran his fingers over them and his human became sheepish, looking away. 

Mouths crashing together to JJ’s surprise, they gave a shout when Th4d3s lifted them and placed them on the desk. He sure didn’t know what it felt like, to be soft and pliable, but he knew that the pink lines and folds had to hurt a little and he could feel his heart bursting with emotion for the shorter of the pair. Emotion he’d happily suppress with kisses. 

When his mouth found their collarbone, he found himself quite at a wonderment, everything so similar yet different at the same time. Their hair no longer fell like lady Godiva, and the bend in the waist where their corset once sat snugly had been replaced by the firm shapewear of the binder. Even the abandoned button down they’d taken to wearing around the house replaced the nightgowns they’d favoured in homelife. It was such a gap that when he reached to caress their chest he found himself pausing once more. He was certain they found him inept.

He was worried though, for all he knew was of their preferences before this. But now they wanted to be treated masculinely and he’d never had to do that before! Not knowing where to start, what would hurt their feelings or send them spiraling, it gave him nerves like he hadn’t had in years over this sort of thing. 

"Luv, do you remember our word?" He asked gently before proceeding.

"Yeah, Cinnamon? Why?" They tingled all over and while impatient and ready to go, if he needed time they’d give him anything.

"If I… If you’re uncomfortable with how I treat you, please use it. I’m afraid I’m unsure how to proceed," he confessed and JJ appreciatively nodded.

"Alright. If that’s all it was we could walk through it you know…" At the prodding he shook his head, steadfast now in resolution. He didn’t want a game plan he wanted it to work organically and so far had been so good. Sharing a reassuring kiss, they both smiled into it, Th4d3s eliciting a small groan when he pressed his fingertips to the sore hickies that he left. 

The way their tongues danced together always sent JJ’s head swimming as they unbuttoned Th4d3s’s shirt weakly, looking more like they were pathetically grasping at the front before steady golden fingertips assisted and tossed it off. Running fingers over the warm metal panels as they went, their hands clenched around the waistband of his pants when their chest was cupped and caressed gently. Smooth thumbs brushed over their nipples and when their mouth was left aching they lamented right up until synthetic tongue toyed with their breast. 

With toes curling they squeezed their thighs together, desperate for any friction, any at all as his fingers snaked their way into a desperate mouth to keep it occupied. His tongue swirled teasingly around their nipple as his other firm hand kept them still with all their squirming. There was little they could do against all the sensations that flooded them, JJ desperate for his touch. It was almost embarrassing to watch as they melted into a puddle of gasps and moans. He reveled in their soft body, mouth switching sides as his hand slid up to take it’s place, massaging and playing and teasing.

"Th4d3s, Th4d3s please, please, please," they begged weakly, crying out around his fingers as they grasped at him. It made him grin to have them shouting already, knowing their body like a finely tuned timepiece. He rose from their shuddering chest to kiss them, dragging warm, wet fingers from their lips down their body. 

The tables turned when JJ caught their fingertips on the lip of his core and made him gasp between their lips. A deep groan rumbled through him when those same fingers swam deep into the hole on his chest and played with the warm matter contained there. Glowing brighter with stimulation, his face grew contorted as he ground his hips into them, both moaning into the kiss like a spark crossing a gap.

There was a frantic, hurried pause as they both shed their pants with desperation, elongated by pleasant surprise when JJ revealed thigh highs and garter belts wrapped around them. Little explanation followed but for a throaty chuckle from the robot and a blush from the boy in response. They both knew old habits died hard and it seemed like the affinity for the stocking combo never left them. Th4d3s wasn’t about to complain. 

"Keep it," he said when JJ attempted to remove them and the kiss they shared next fed the growing passion and frustration as they both wanted to get closer. 

Th4d3s never came equipped with any of the things one might need for these sorts of ventures but that didn’t mean they hadn’t figured out their quirks. JJ waved their hand around his core, dragging some of the orange matter down through his body, the robot shuddering and the fans whirring up again as they manipulated it into his groin. Seeping out from the edges of his chassis, the semisolid state was shaped deftly into whatever his partner desired to try, an infinite variety of pleasurable ideas available to them should they have the imagination.

Tonight, however, they let him craft it, a thick rod of soft ribbing and a smooth head edged by bumps to get all the sensations wrapped in one. JJ’s heart skipped with excitement to try their husband’s design and their legs spread across the desk. Rubbing against the black underwear trimmed with lace he could barely hold himself together, gazing down at the expression painted across their face, taut with desperate lust. He wished he could keep teasing but Th4d3s was certain something in him would give any moment should he put it off. 

Hooking the thin, damp fabric with his thumb and pulling it aside, he quickly kissed JJ as he rutted against them, tongues hot and sweet as the head found their waiting hole and plunged inside. 

He swore he tried to go slow, but they were so slick and hot and ready for him he could’ve cried when their hips met and they both seized up and relaxed in one tearful shiver. Kisses were pure and plentiful as he set a slow pace, each ridge and shape of the cock he created just for them reaching every bundle of nerves that set them on fire. Pulling out agonizingly slow then thrusting back in at a similar pace left them reeling as they felt every sensation dragging along. It took so much control not to just take them with reckless abandon, letting himself speed up to compensate. The long thrusts became faster and shorter as he wrapped his arms around them for better leverage, flesh slapping against metal drowned in moans and heavy breathing, his name always at the tip of their tongue.

Curses poured out of a dirty mouth, and he was confused as to how they could taste so sweet when he kissed them as he sped up faster and faster, cock pumping in and out. He felt like he was seeing stars, groaning out every name he had for them in their ear as the desk banged against the wall over and over as if they were deaf to its plight. 

"Fuck, Th4, ah! Th4d3s!" They cried out, fingernails scrabbling to scratch along his back, thoroughly overwhelmed since the start and they practically saw fireworks when their eyes screwed shut. _"Th4d3s!!"_

Their final shout was breathless and nearly caught in their throat as they came underneath him, muscles tensing and making them shake as their toes curled. His thrusts sent double the sensations through them until he slowed to a stop for them to catch their breath and regain their senses, pupils dilated from the ordeal. 

He kissed their throat as they lay spread across the desk, the way his dick throbbed inside them ensuring they were not yet done. His gentle caresses brought them back from the brink, panting with half lidded gazes from the sight of him buried to the hilt sparking the flame anew. 

Gently pushing him off they slipped from the desk, shimmying their underwear as far down as the garterbelt would allow and bending over the discarded work. The look they cast over their shoulder at him could’ve set Th4d3s on fire. Pulling at the soft flesh of their ass they displayed their drenched pussy to him. The feast spread before him almost left him lightheaded. 

He approached from behind, cock bobbing lightly at attention. Guiding it back inside was seamless, sliding in and setting up a punishing pace. This round was for him, reaming into them like an animal as they shouted and cried out beneath him. Their grip on the desk was white knuckled as their eyes rolled back in their head, Th4d3s slipping his fingers in their mouth as they moaned, lost in the pleasure. 

"You’re such a good boy," he growled and praised as he squeezed their thigh, hips slamming into them over and over, "you’re my pretty boy, isn’t that right luv?"

The only response was a guttural whine, jerky and stuttered with the force of the thrusts. The ridges of his dick made every move like heaven, the nubs on the head of the rod sending their mind into shambles. They were a ruined man right now, lost in their husband’s machinations. 

The warm muscles that surrounded him twitching and hot, its slickness driving him up the wall Th4d3s could only dig his fingers bruisingly into their pale leg, holding them steady as he bred them. Wrapping his mouth around their shoulder left a whole new thing to be desired, metal teethmarks patterning the skin like lace.

He began to lose himself, pistoning into them as they cried out, screaming his name unintelligibly as they came again and again. His arms wrapped around them as he felt everything about him tense up like a coil, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he buried his cock in them as far as it’d go. He thought for sure he’d short circuited as he lost control of his orange matter, the liquid flooding inside his lover like an explosion, spurting everywhere, thick and warm. 

They both sat there as they came back to themselves, JJ drenched in sweat with honey colored matter dripping down their legs. Th4d3s let out a little steam, sighing and breathing heavily, his arms still locked around them as he gently stroked their lightly bruised skin. Trailing kisses along their shoulder and back, he stood up, looking at the mess they made. 

Orange matter oozed out of them, dribbling into their underwear still stretched between their spread legs. The sight of his plasmic cum coating their insides almost made him want to go again, but he knew he had to let JJ recover, the marks and bruising he left behind slowly forming as they panted. He smirked a little though, manipulating his matter to gather it, peeling cleanly off their skin and clothes like nothing and feeding it all back inside his lover, drawing a soft moan. They’d need to clean it up later and put it back inside him after all, why not have a little fun with it? 

“Do try not to spill any, dear,” Th4d3s teased as the matter surged in them gently.

He let them rest on the desk, knees weak as he kissed the bruises from his hand on their thigh, from his hips to theirs, from his bites and his kisses and his hickies. He swirled the matter inside them with zero effort, JJ’s face buried in his arms as he moaned from his husband’s expended fluids sloshing around inside. 

"Not fair," they grumbled, voice hoarse, "I can’t do that to you…”

"Would you rather I eat it out of you?" He offered teasingly and watched them blush tiredly, before nodding. They didn’t have the stamina to keep up with him, he didn’t think anybody did, but boy did they try and he was fully willing to give them a cooldown as a reward. 

Peeling them from the desk, he gathered them in his capable arms and brought them to the bedroom, laying them across the soft mattress and closing every curtain on the four-post bed. He knew they liked the elegance of it all and it was proven when they smiled, stretching out and resting their head on a pillow. Running fingers through their hair he gazed lovingly at them, smoothing his palm over the expanse of their pale tummy.

Quivering when he manipulated the matter stored within them, JJ didn’t even open their eyes as they moaned softly, squirming. Retreating between their legs, he pried them open, kissing the insides of their thighs to ease the tension. When he gently kissed their clit he let the matter ooze out before lapping it up happily. Easing his warm tongue inside their abused pussy they bit their lip, opening their eyes to watch and tangle their fingers in his hair. 

He gazed up at them as he ate them out, eyes full of love and gratitude for their submission to his actions. It brought a blush to JJ’s face until he dove in for more and they struggled to keep their eyes open. Th4d3s reveled in the flavour of them, mixed with the sweet matter that went straight from their molten core to his literal one, sterile once more. He moaned into them when his tongue was buried in their folds, enjoying himself and fully elongating an unnecessary amount of time for their pleasure. Toes curled, gasps and moans filled the steamy air, his name among them hanging like a cloud. He was rightfully aware there wasn’t a thing left inside but as they writhed, coming with their thighs around his ears, he was also aware he really didn’t care. 

JJ all clean and Th4d3s at full power he pulled them into his arms, stroking their short hair and muttering sweet nothings. One wouldn’t think resting your head on a robot could be soft nor comfortable but JJ proved a great many things and that was one of them. They were drowsy and their voice was hoarse, every bruise aching and their legs shook as if they ran a marathon but they wouldn’t trade it for the world. Th4d3s and them would carve a new niche above their old one, where each could read the other like a book no matter who was in control. 

“Darling?” Th4d3s whispered as they drifted, listening to his soothing voice tell them everything he loved about them, a mental checklist he was always happy to read aloud.

“Mm?” Was all they could manage, sounding like a frog’s ribbit and making him chuckle.

“I love you, so much,” he finished before they could fall asleep in his watchful arms.

“I love you too,” JJ whispered, curling up against him with a smile, the last memory before falling asleep being his hug, a warm embrace in the chilly, comfortable room.


End file.
